1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting assembly for multi-axis machine tools, and more particularly to a detecting assembly that can easily measure the accuracy of the multi-axis machine tool and reduce the cost of detecting the errors of the multi-axis machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With improvements of manufacturing technology, conventional multi-axis machine tools have been extensive used in machine work. A conventional three-axis machine tool usually has three linear axes to move a work-piece relative to a tool of the conventional machine tool. The conventional multi-axis machine tool may further have multi-rotation axes. For example, a conventional six-axis machine tool has three linear axes (X-, Y- and Z-axes) and three rotation axes (A-, B- and C-axes). The A-axis is rotation around the X-axis, the B-axis is rotation around the Y-axis and the C-axis is rotation around the Z-axis. A conventional five-axis machine tool has three linear axes and two rotation axes. The linear axes and the rotation axes of the conventional multi-axis machine tool can be set with different positions and machining directions to manufacture work-pieces with complicated structures and to provide a preferred working accuracy.
Three conventional detecting assemblies are used to enhance technical grade and process precision of a multi-axis machine tool. The first detecting assembly is a three-degree of freedom detecting assembly that can be used to adjust angles of the rotation axes of the conventional multiple-axis machine. The second detecting assembly is a simple detecting assembly that can be used to detect the X-axis, the Y-axis and the Z-axis of the conventional multiple-axis machine to analyze the errors of the rotation axes. The third detecting assembly is a checking assembly that can detect the errors of the conventional multiple-axis machine by laser adjustment and soft reparation.
Although the conventional detecting assemblies can provide a detecting-correcting effect to the multi-axis machine tool, the structures of the conventional detecting systems are complicated so assembly and the disassembly of the conventional detecting systems is difficult and inconvenient. Then, the cost and time of detecting the errors of the multi-axis machine tool will be increased.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a detecting assembly for a multi-axis machine tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.